


Drowsy Confessions

by Ernst Robel (Enjolrataire)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, but there was no beginning in the first place so, i'll stop rambling now, it kind of sounds like i took out the entire beginning, no definite one anyway since i suck at beginnings and often endings but it makes enough sense so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Ernst%20Robel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another night-time/early morning mini ficlet thing.</p></blockquote>





	Drowsy Confessions

Hanschen walked into the living room, running a hand through his hair. "Ernst, have you seen-" spotting the slumbering boy on the couch, he stopped himself. "Oh, never mind." He was about to turn to leave the room, but the piece of paper resting just under Ernst's hand stopped him.

 

He walked over quietly, careful not to wake him, and slipped it from underneath him. The pen had since fallen on the ground.

 

He smoothed it out a bit and began reading.

 

_I had an aunt who had always told me about love. That warm feeling that started in your heart and warmed your whole body as it spread slowly, numbing and tingling your limbs. A warm, welcoming numbness and the tingles and twinges of excitement at the mere mention of their name. The inevitable smiles that always found their way to you, and you think there's no reason for it, maybe you've just remembered something that has yet to surface, but it's them. They're just average people. There's nothing special about them, but to you, there isn't something about them that isn't special. She said to me that love makes your life brighter. The sun's glow is more vibrant and the flowers grow higher, reaching towards the sky's embrace. Maybe the flowers are in love, too. There is a deep, settling peace in your soul, and in just a smile you know that things are going to be alright. Problem is, my aunt always told me that I would fall in love with a girl, and you don't quite fit that spectrum. I do think I love you, though. Love and am in love. Because all these feelings that my aunt told me about are what I feel with you. I think it's kinda beautiful._

 

So he wasn't the only one with feelings like that. Hanschen didn't know that he _loved_ Ernst, or at least if he could admit it, but there was something different about him. Something he hadn't felt in as long as he could remember, possibly ever. Ernst was something different.

 

And if this was love, then damn. This is what all those dumb, sappy love songs were about.

 

Ernst stirred slightly, and Hanschen frantically put the paper down on the coffee table before him.

 

"Hanschen?" he groaned lightly.

 

"Hmm?"

 

He smiled sleepily. "Just making sure it was you."

 

"You're so tired," he smiled.

 

Ernst nuzzled into his arm. "I kind of want to sleep for like two years."

 

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed. It's bound to be more comfortable than the couch."

 

"No, you don't have to do that, Hanschen. I can just drive home and-"

 

"I am not letting you drive. You're nodding off just talking to me. Come on, don't make me carry you."

 

Ernst yawned and lazily pulled himself off the couch, wobbling a little once he got to his feet. "Thank you so much for this," he smiled.

 

Hanschen returned his smile and grabbed Ernst's hand to lead him to the staircase. "You just need to get rested."

 

Ernst gripped the rail loosely as he climbed up the stairs, Hanschen following close behind to prevent him from falling. Once they reached the top of the staircase, Ernst looked down the hallway. "Is it um, left or right?"

 

"First room to the left."

 

Ernst nodded slowly. "Thank you," he yawned. He still stumbled a bit as he walked, but he made it to the bedroom without sustaining any injuries. Upon entering the room, he stammered to the bed and fell on it, curling up with a pillow. "I'm sorry for kind of, you know... like-"

 

Hanschen shook his head and smiled. "No, no, make yourself at home. What's mine is yours."

 

Ernst gave Hanschen one last sleepy smile before sighing and allowing his eyes to close once again. "I'll come get you when I wake up, if I don't get lost or something."

 

Hanschen chucked and nodded. "I'll be downstairs somewhere." Hanschen stared at the doorframe that he stood in before turning his attention back to Ernst. "You know, that letter you were writing- I don't know if I was supposed to read it yet, if at all, but-"

 

_Snore._

 

Ernst was already asleep.

 

Hanschen remained standing in the doorframe for a bit. "Oh, fuck it. It's my bed." He walked to his bed and carefully climbed onto it, taking caution not to wake Ernst. He curled up adjacent to him, observing the other boy's small, fragile figure before shutting his own eyes. Sleeping next to Ernst wasn't something he minded. In fact, it was comforting. He tried to match up his breaths with Ernst's, and soon he was asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Another night-time/early morning mini ficlet thing.


End file.
